An MTC application may be hosted on an MTC User Equipment/Wireless Transmit Receive Units (UE/WTRU). A UE/WTRU MTC application may be an MTC communication endpoint which may interact with one or more of:
Service Capability Servers (SCSs);
Applicant Server (AS) MTC Applications; and/or
Other UE/WTRU MTC Applications.
An MTC application may be hosted on an AS. An AS MTC application may be an MTC communication endpoint which may interact with one or more:
SCSs;
UE/WTRU MTC Applications; and/or
Other AS MTC Applications.